Homeward Bound Lovers, Labours, Won
by shaunalease1
Summary: This is a sequel to my first story Homeward Bound Lovers, Labours, Lost. This is also based on a pocket of time during the Rise N Shine LA 2013 Convention. If you don't like RPS, don't read. It really is that simple. This did not happen and is not an insinuation of any kind of goings on between the actors. Strictly fiction.


Homeward Bound Lovers, Labours, Won

A Gale and Randy Fan Fiction

**Author's Note:** PLEASE. I stress this enough. If you are not a fan of RPS, do not read this story. You shouldn't open stories you aren't interested in reading, same with those who don't like MPREG. You just don't read them; you don't open those stories and leave comments in the review section about how you hate MPREG or RPS. Reviews are meant for leaving actual reviews about the content of the story, plot, characters, development, stylistic issues, but not whether or not you like the material. That is not the place or the time. PM me if you have something along those lines to say. Although this is RPS, I am writing as if G & R where characters that have some of the actor's actual characteristics. But this is nonetheless fiction and I have embellished the characters based on how I feel they would react. So, again, don't be disrespectful. I accept constructive criticism but about my writing, not about the genre I CHOOSE to write for.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these actors nor do I presume to say that these events actually took place or that they were or ever have been involved.

The break before the coffee break was much needed. It had been a long time since we had been together. Although I wasn't thrilled the whole time, the whole day, I was ecstatic to be around him again. I loved how quiet he was throughout the day. He hadn't changed one bit. He was still mad brilliant, a deep-thinker, and always in his head, kind of like Johnny Depp, only way hotter.

I had a Red Eye to catch back to New York, which I was grateful for because I might not have been able to leave his side. But it was for the best. Things were too complicated and always would be. Didn't diminish my feelings for him in any capacity. I was realistic, which fucking sucked most of the time. We just finished with the closing ceremony and were headed to the Cocktail Reception & VIP Dinner. I wanted to make sure Gale was having a good time. It looked like he was. I was glad. I had to leave to head to the airport. I said my goodbyes and made my way out. Not before I said goodbye to Gale, though. I left the room and about a minute later Gale appeared by my side.

He whispered in my ear, "I couldn't let you go without a proper send off." He pulled away and gave me a tongue in cheek smile.

"Jesus, fuck, you look like Brian so much sometimes." I laughed.

"What can I say?"

Forgetting my PA was accompanying me to the shuttle area and forgetting about her presence, I was jolted when Gale nudged me and signaled to her. Luckily she was looking away at the time. I got what he was saying. He wanted some alone time.

"Hey, sweetie, could you please give us a few minutes?"

"Sure," she said.

I trusted her not to say a word. Gale led me over to this area that seemed to be abandoned behind the hotel. Kind of near where we were earlier, near that abandoned airplane hangar. He attacked my lips. That was the only way I could describe it. It was urgent, yet perfectly flawless. Twice in one day, shit I was lucky. He backed us into the wall and I looked around. Somehow, he got us back inside that airplane hangar. I didn't even notice we went inside form where we were outside. He stopped kissing me to unbutton my jeans. Was he going to do what I thought he was? He pulled my pants down halfway down my legs. Yep, he was going for it. He put his hand down my boxers and grabbed my bulge. I was so fucking hard. As if he read my thoughts he stopped kissing me.

"Holy fuck you're hard."

"No shit." I responded while out of breath.

"Do you want me to?" Gale put his hands on my face and looked into my eyes as if he was searching for something. If he was looking for permission, he already had it. He always did.

For the first time today, Gale seemed unsure. He was confident this whole time.

I couldn't speak. The gravity of what was happening finally pulled me back down to earth. I just nodded my head. He seemed satisfied with the gesture so he dropped to his knees and pulled down my boxers to meet where my pants currently were. He breathed in my scent.

"Damn, you smell so good. I've wanted this all day."

"Mm-hmm, go ahead Gale. Show me how much you've wanted it. Me. All day." I ran my fingers through his hair. He started sucking me and I bucked into his mouth unintentionally. It didn't seem to stop him, though. In fact, he seemed more encouraged now. Gale was great at many things. Sucking cock was definitely one of them. Dancing was definitely not. He was near perfect. He was perfect to me. He increased the pace and was making my knees weak. I almost lost control of them. I was so close. Finally, I came into his throat. I loved that he was willing to swallow. He took it all. My God he was so fucking hot. He stood back up and brought my boxers and pants back up with him. He buttoned them up and everything. He kissed my cheek and I turned his face towards mine and I lunged at him and captured his lips. I tasted myself on his tongue and it was euphoric. I pulled apart from him.

"Gale, I have to go. My flight. I wish I could return the favor, but I have to go."

"I completely understand. You should go. You can't miss it."

"No. I can't. But you know how much I want to, right? How much I'd rather stay with –" He interrupted me by putting his finger on my lips.

"Shh. Don't go through the what-ifs. This was perfect."

"Thank you," I told him, "for the blow job."

"It was my pleasure." He enunciated the last syllable in the word 'pleasure' and it made me shudder. Damn it, Gale.

He nuzzled our noses together and I walked away. As I was walking away, he reached out and slapped my ass. I turned around and laughed.

"Later," I said.

"Later," he responded in kind. Just the way Brian and Justin said goodbye. I walked out and left him standing in the cold warehouse by himself. I hated to think of how he felt. I was sitting on the plane, having just played the whole thing back in my head. It was going to be hard but I had these memories to hold onto until we could see each other again. I knew we definitely would. Definitely. Our paths would cross once again in the future. They were meant to.


End file.
